The Bunny Problem
by TheWonderland10
Summary: Astrid has always had traumatizing experiences with the Easter Bunnies at the mall when she was younger. Astrid had the fear for awhile and one day she heads to the mall with her boyfriend, forgetting it's Easter and Hiccup loves the bunny. MODERN AU (idea doesn't work with the others) HICCSTRID, EASTER SPECIAL, SET DURING RTTE AGE, CRAPPY ONE-SHOT


**Hey, guys, I'm back with another story! WARNING, IT MAY NOT BE THAT GOOD I WAS ACTUALLY HESITANT TO POST THIS ONE. Oh well, this is an Easter special.**

* * *

Astrid loved the mall! She wasn't the exactly a girly girl who made the mall another home and acted like as if it was Heaven, but the blonde never disliked the place. There were places she wouldn't touch as much as ULTA and other places that she found just terrifying and utterly blinding with ugliness because the stores always changed someone. She did, however, have her favorite stores like Pink and Tillies. The stores had great selections of clothing that were always pulling her into the places. She even enjoyed the stores Hiccup pulled her in, his taste was pretty normal and he'd always walk out of the stores with bags in his hand because Astrid had always shown up with something that he felt the need to buy because who knew him better than Astrid? No one.

The most fun part, however, was when she drug her handsome boyfriend by the hand into one of the most girliest stores in mankind. It took a lot of commitment to survive in a store that was just disgusting to men, Hiccup would always blush when he passed the doors, but he still kept her hand into his warm embrace no matter how much the urge of running was pulling at him.

Usually, men would walk to FinishLine when they'd let their domestic partner do their thing in a store that was just unbearable like Victoria Secret or something like that. When Hiccup and Astrid took their time in the store and finally made it to the cash register, they'd get comments from women at the registers saying how that they don't see much men in here and that shows how much a man loves his girlfriend. Of course, that made Hiccup blush and hide his face into Astrid's shoulder.

Which was mostly today. Once Hiccup and Astrid made it into the front entrance, he didn't hesitate to wrap her hand in his. They first stopped at Annie Anne's and got Pretzel nuggets before heading to any shop they passed.

After a few stops, their empty hands were filled small bags of things they wanted from stores they had taken the time to look at. Hiccup grinned and looked at a small stand on the side lines, Astrid was too distracted by the windows that displayed colorful clothing and shoes.

"Hey m'lady, can I drag you somewhere?" Hiccup asks with his well-known smirk. Astrid looked at him, her blue eyes catching his green orbs.

"Where?" Is all she responded with, her arm swinging with his. Hiccup bit his lip, driving Astrid insane when he usually did that. He looked all the more adorable when he did it, and the idiot knew how much it made Astrid weak at the knees but he still did it.

"You'll see. Come on." Hiccup says excitedly and pulls her to the cart, the shopkeeper who really had no customers because it wasn't one of the main stores, looked up from his magazine and smile.

"Ah, how may I help you guys on this fine Easter morning." Astrid didn't take in on what store it was, her mind wandering to her memories. It was Easter and she was at the mall. How could she forget the abhorrent day!? Easter and the mall don't mix well for her! She loved Easter especially when she gets a lot of candy from her boyfriend and parents, also because Astrid was born into a religious family, but she had avoided the mall ever since she was five and it was easter. Somehow she forgot completely what day it was and now she was frightened to the core.

The bunny was here, and the worst part was, she and Hiccup were right down the hall from the bunny, and Hiccup loved the bunny. He had a tradition of getting pictures with the giant animal just like Astrid used to do. Her loving boyfriend had enjoyed the bunny's company and loved to see how the man in the costume showed how much he loved the kids near him.

Astrid, however, despised the bunny! A small memory haunting her since she was a six-year-old.

A young Astrid skipped happily through the mall with her mom. The woman holding onto her hand happily as they headed down the popular section where all the events were held at the Shopping center.

The young blonde stopped suddenly with a huge smile and tugged onto her mother's shand. A candy shop! The home of the sweets and chocolate galore. The most splendid place of this marketplace!

"Later honey, let's check out the Easter bunny!" The mother responded and lead her daughter to the stage with a line of kids and their parents beside it. It didn't take much time for Astrid to find herself on the stage and standing in front of the large white bunny. He was huge and he shouldn't be! Astrid inched back as the bunny inched closer, his voice calling to her.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." He says sweetly, but Astrid couldn't handle the fact that the bunny could talk. What if's rolled in her head as she stared at the fuzzy rabbit. What if it was evil, maybe it could talk because it ate a person. What if the rabbit thought the kids were giant walking carrots and that is why he loved them so much! The little girl began to cry, the word mommy coming from her lips. Astrid's mother quickly picked up her child and mumbled sorry before heading off the stage and comforting her daughter as they walked into the candy shop. Astrid curled into her mother, her face buried into her neck. The cries finally just whimpers.

"Sorry baby girl."

Astrid was scared of him ever since, yeah kids cried at certain things but she felt so bad for embarrassing her mother like that, even though her mom said it was fine but Astrid had never believed her. No way was she going to do that to her Hiccup. If she cried at the bunny and everyone looked, she'd lose him. There was no way she was heading over there.

A finger tapped her on the shoulder, cutting her thoughts and bringing them to an end. She noticed the storekeeper and her boyfriend keeping their focus on her. Her face turning red at the realizations.

"Oh, uh sorry, what?' She quickly adds, shattering the silence around them even though the large building was full of conversations.

"Look at your neck." Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid listened and followed the command, her eyes locking on a pendant resting upon her breasts, a gold chain keeping it held around her neck. It was beautiful, cursive lettering spelled one word that she loved when she heard it from from her boyfriend's pink lips. M'lady.

"Oh my god, Hiccup. How much was this?"

"30 dollars." Astrid gently shoved Hiccup, her mind completely forgetting about the bunny.

"You dork!"

"I love you." hiccup giggles and pulls her in his arms, the warmth was a comfortable greeting. She snuggled into his chest, her fingers tracing the word she loved.

"I love you too, but you are still a dork." Hiccup giggles and lets her go. Astrid sighs at the sudden coldness nipping at her skin after she left the warmth of Hiccup Haddock. The mentioned man tangled his fingers with her's and started walking down the large aisle.

They made it through half way before she realized what direction they were headed. She quickly stopped which confused Hiccup.

"What's wrong, I was going to take you to Tasty Treats." hiccup says and gestures to the candy store which was right behind the bunny's section.

"No! Screw the delicious chocolate!" Astrid yells and drags her boyfriend at least five feet before they come to a sudden stop when Hiccup uses all his weight. He was going to get answers,Astrid never turned down Tasty Treats, sometimes she was so excited that she'd jump on his back and giggle uncontrollably before they buy the Lover's chocolate shake and sit at the checkered table trying to beat each other at the fierce game of checkers, whoever had won first, would get the cherry on top and some whipped cream before they share the delicious shake. No matter how much Hiccup wanted that cherry, he secretly let her win just to see her so happy which made him not even care for a small red ball of fruit.

Yet Astrid didn't want to go anywhere near that place.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…." Her sentence died as she noticed the bunny who kept his eyes on the couple, it was break time for the man in the costume, usually the time when the teens showed up to take a picture with the Easter bunny.

"It's the bunny, right m'lady."

"Noooo." Her voice got higher, a sign for Hiccup to tell when she was lying.

"Astrid, I know you're lying, tell me please." The blonde sighed in defeat, the way his voice sounded and how his eyes told his expression, she couldn't keep anything from him.

"I'm not a fan of that bunny, okay." Hiccup smiles and grips her hands, his eyes making full contact with her's.

"I'm helping you then. Take a picture with me." Hiccup says, his smile never faltering.

"I can't embarrass you, I still feel bad when I did it to my mother."

"You were five, not much kids like that kind of things, besides I was scared of Santa Claus, I thought he was a rapist in disguise. I had to sit on his lap and I thought that my life was over. I don't care if you are afraid, I'll take the looks, I won't leave you because of it. If I had to, I'd pee my pants in front of everyone for you."

Astrid giggles despite the terrible feeling in her stomach. She touched the necklace that she had just received and smiled. Hiccup was always there for her and she really couldn't be happier.

She sighed and dragged her feet forward, she was hesitating yet she kept moving, Hiccup laughed behind her as he watched her fight with herself if she should go or not. Hiccup had the pan to help her get over her fear by showing her how good it was to be next to a man in the costume, besides, he knew the man in the bunny suit which made it easier.

After a few minutes of the slow-paced walking, they made it to the steps where the bunny was waiting patiently by the chair, his hand holding out for them. Hiccup winked at the bunny who gave a thumbs up in return. Astrid was shocked that Hiccup's hand wasn't broken because of how tight she had her grip on him. The camera man got ready as Hiccup held his arms around Astrid, the two standing by the bunny who was trying to stifle a laughter as he put his large paw on Hiccup's shoulder, the fur tickling Astrid's neck. Something in her mind snapped, a smile showing brightly on her actually wasn't that bad, it was just a picture that was just created by the camera. Now that Astrid was older, the what if's weren't even a possible theory. She had an amazing boyfriend and she couldn't ask for more, the little dork had just helped her and she was smiling like an idiot because of it. There was no one to replace Hiccup. As Hiccup walked down to grab the picture, Astrid had tried to make a conversation with the bunny, her way to get used to the feeling.

"So, is it warm in there?"Astrid wondered the best she could have thought of. The bunny laughed and pulled off the head, no kids were around so it was okay, the kids were probably in the play pen at the far side of the mall. "Fishlegs?!" Fishlegs was actually named Fredrick yet somehow the nickname Fishlegs stuck.

"Yep, that's me."

"You're the bunny!"

"Have been for a few years, I'm saving money to get a new part for my pickup truck."

"Nice."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Hiccup and I forgot it was Easter so I got him to drive me to the mall."

"Oh, fun. Well, it's almost time for me to end break and the kids are coming." Fishlegs stuffed his bunny head back on and gave her a thumbs up. "Have a great day!" Hiccup headed up the stairs and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, he did a final wave to Fishlegs as kids began to line up at the foot of the stair.

"Here ya go m'lady, one for me and one for you." hiccup said and handed her a picture.

"Why thank you, babe, now how about that shake." Astrid smiled and led him into the store, their war of checkers starting and ending with the cherry popped into Astrid's mouth. She kissed hIccup on the lips as a thank you and put the shake at the center of the table, the two straws pointing at the couple.

This had to be the best Easter yet.

* * *

 **SOOOOO... WHATCHA THINK?**


End file.
